This renewal proposal is Jackson State University's request to continue its Interdisciplinary Biomedical Research Program, 1997- 2000. In accordance with the University's goal to foster a research environment of excellence, continued support is requested for twelve (12) science faculty members, twelve (12) research projects, support for fifteen (15) graduate and nineteen (19) undergraduate students. By receiving support for this renewal proposal, it is anticipated that Jackson State University will continue to: (a) improve and expand the institution's biomedical research capability; (b) increase the number and further develop minority faculty expertise in biomedical research; and (3) increase the number and quality of minority students with research skills applicable to careers in the biomedical sciences. More specifically, investigations will be conducted in biomedical research areas relative to environmental toxicology, biophysical chemistry, bioanalytical chemistry, medical entomology, biochemistry, and medical microbiology. Facilities for all management and research activities will be provided through the University's School of Science and Technology. The academic Departments of Biology and Chemistry will continue to provide specialty laboratories for faculty/student research.